Codex Bestiary
Here is where I plan on listing all the varied Codex stories I plan on writing in the future, with brief plot details - theme tunes and the legends that inspired them - I hope you all enjoy. Series 1 Codex - Happiness Theme for this episode: Uprising (Muse) Enemies: Grinners (legend: Cheshire Cat(s) ) Basic Plot: in his first adventure as the holder of the legendary Codex Nathan is transported to a small village in which everyone is abnormally happy and under the influence of the cat-like aliens known as the Grinners, who enforce a strict "no sadness" policy on the humans under their "care". Codex - Carnival of Innocents Theme for this episode: Creepy Carousel Enemies: Changelings Basic Plot: when a travelling carnival appears by dead of night Nathan finds himself having to defeat a gang of Changelings - malevolent aliens who trap children inside ancient machines designed to look like carousels - so they may steal the childrens' forms and become part of human society. Codex - Fearsome Critters Theme for this episode: Teddy Bears' Picnic Enemies: Bugbears Basic Plot: Nathan and Glenda take a camping trip but it doesn't take long for Nathan's role as the Codex to uncover trouble as malicious Bugbears begin to arrive en mass to the woods - preparing for a legendary feast that inspired the seemingly innocent song known as the "Teddy Bears' Picnic". Codex - Masks Theme for this episode: Nightcore - Numb Enemies: Dullahan Basic Plot: Nathan's relationship with Glenda reaches a breaking point due to the stress of having to hide his true nature, causing him to lash out and filled with guilt keeps a distance from her: this brings the attention of a malevolent alien race known as the Dullahan, parasitic beings that must continually feed on the hate and fear of humans to exist. Codex - Bogeyman Theme for this episode: The Master (Doctor Who) Enemies: Marquis de Sade Basic Plot: as Nathan and Glenda slowly begin to repair their relationship a haunting figure begins to stak Nathan from the shadows, terrorizing his friends and soon revealing himself to be the legendary "bogeyman" himself. Codex - Little Green Men Theme for this episode: Enemies: Leprechauns Basic Plot: Nathan finds himself transported to Las Vegas and learns that the casino he has been guided to is a secret base for an alien race known as the Leprechauns, who have long tried to take over as the dominant species of the planet as revenge for the mistreatment of their ancestors by Ancient humanity. Codex - Death Itself Theme for this episode: '''Danse Macabre '''Enemies: Reapers Basic Plot: Nathan takes Glenda to see a traditional play as an official apology for her many misadventures at his hand yet as always the Codex attracts the attention of unwelcome visitors - in this case a band of Reapers, deadly aliens that require the astral-essence ("souls") of humans in order to transcend to the next stage of their "natural" evolution. Codex - Big Top Theme for this episode: The Carnival Master Enemies: Redcaps Basic Plot: Nathan is transported to a traditional "big top" style circus where entire audiences are being abducted by the malevolent slave-driver race known as Redcaps - who are achieving their goals via a giant teleporter planted under their "big top". Codex - Bad Moon Theme for this episode: Bad Moon Rising Enemies: Lycans (werewolves) Basic Plot: Nathan wakes up to find himself in Colonial era America - where a race of highly aggressive Lycans are in the process of converting the future generations of America into Lycan hosts. Codex - Maelstrom Theme for this episode: Enemies: Mermaids Basic Plot: Codex - Monster In The Closet (Part 1) Theme for this episode: Everything I Do, I Do It For You Enemies: Marquis de Sade (as Prince John), Sheriff of Nottingham (an alien enforcer of Marquis de Sade) Basic Plot: Nathan's role as the holder of the Codex is revealed to Glenda when Marquis de Sade kidnaps her and transports the pair in a nightmarish re-enactment of the legend of Robin Hood, one of Nathan's legendary ancestors. Codex - Monster In The Closet (Part 2) Theme for this episode: Everything I Do, I Do It For You Enemies: Marquis de Sade Basic Plot: Nathan and Glenda escape from Marquis de Sade's altered-world only for him to pursue them back to mainstream reality, forcing Nathan to take drastic actions to stop the madman. Codex - Codex - Codex - Codex - Codex - Codex - Codex - Codex - Series 2 (to be determined) Category:Series Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Nezerth